


Guilt Trip

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, Jews In Space, Kryptonian, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Guilt Trip

Burning symbols into barns and farmland, kidnapping innocent girls, and - worst of all - forcing his own son into servitude, Jor El was becoming an insufferable bully.

It was high time something was done about it She appeared to him in the form that would have the greatest effect.

Everyone thought Jonathan Kent was hallucinating when he reported the giant waggling finger glowing brightly in the cave. But he wasn't. He clearly heard "Jor El, this is your mother, Beth El. Your father and I are very disappointed in you. Now put the boy back, and stop bothering these nice primitives."


End file.
